


Away From Reality

by TheLorax



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 22:24:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11472894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLorax/pseuds/TheLorax
Summary: At times, it seemed like everything from her childhood had slipped into the ether.Everything except for him.





	Away From Reality

**Author's Note:**

> A quick drabble that's been sitting on my laptop for almost a year now, inspired by the beautiful Lost Boy by Ruth B.

..}{..

_"Run, run, lost boy," they say to me  
Away from all of reality_

..}{..

**Away from Reality**

 

It was nights like this that Rin lived for.

Nights when the stars stretched on for miles and the wind carried the crisp smell of the coming fall, but the earth still held the green of summer. When the darkness was so complete that it almost swallowed the lights from the village at the base of her hill.

She kicked off her geta with a content sigh and lay back into the grass. Her fingers flexing around the blades before moving in a wide arc, caressing as much as she could. Her eyes closed and she inhaled deeply, the scent of moist earth like a balm to her soul.

Her wandering hand paused as it touched the smooth stem of a flower. Slowly, Rin rolled to her side, her brown eyes opened to watch her fingers climb the stem to the small purple bud.

How long had it been since she had done this?

How long since she last lay in the grass? How long since she last enjoyed the pleasure of the naked earth beneath her and the wind blowing through her unbound hair?

She rolled to her back, her fingers absently tracing the small flower. Her brow furrowed as she stared at the night sky, the stars twinkled and shined, dancing freely in the inky blackness.

How long had it been since she last slept under those stars?

Her other hand reached up and traced the outline of the moon overhead, a crescent.

_How fitting._

A small smile tugged at her lips as her fingers stretched up to the moon before they dropped down to cover her eyes.

How long had it been since she last saw him?

Distantly she heard a wail in the night, the sound of an infant in the village. They would notice that she was gone soon. Until then she would content herself with the small reprieve, a clandestine meeting with her thoughts, hidden beneath the veil of darkness.

She had aged, as mortals do. And he had left her.

Still, she lived her life, her human life, in the human village, surrounded by her kind. To do anything less would be an insult to the man who gave her this life.

She had grown from a child to a woman, took lessons and learned to read and write, learned etiquette from the teachers that had appeared at the village asking for her.

Under the watchful eyes of her tutors the rambunctious tendencies of her youth withered. Her affinity for skipping stones and roping together flowers faded.

At times, it seemed like everything from her childhood had slipped into the ether.

Everything except for him.

It had been fourteen summers since last she’d seen him and she doubted she would ever see him again. But in rare moments like these, when the world was silent around her, she would think of him.

Think of his cold, guarded eyes, the paleness of his skin, the strong lines of his nose and lips. His silhouette as he walked ahead of her, leaving her behind.

Soft footfalls in the grass behind her drew her from her thoughts. Quickly, she pushed herself off the ground and righted the layers of her clothes, it wouldn’t do to have someone see her laying in the grass in her ornate kimono.

“Rin,” she met the dark eyes of Kagome, who stood regally in her miko robes, the bulge of her tummy just becoming visible under the fabric, “It’s almost time, you shouldn’t be out here.”

Rin smiled softly, “Please, five more minutes Kagome-chan?”

Kagome frowned briefly before sighing. “Five minutes. The whole village is waiting.” She stepped forward. Her frown lost its severity as she rested her hands on the younger woman’s shoulders. “Are you ready?” Rin nodded and Kagome gave her shoulders a reassuring squeeze. “Good, it’s not every day you get married.” She smiled brightly at the younger girl before turning back to the village. “Five minutes, Rin.”

She watched Kagome leave heading towards the distant glow of the village lights.

Everyone was waiting there. Her future husband was there. A soft smiled tugged at her lips at the thought.

He was a good man, a kind man, a nice man, a human.

But, she didn’t love him. Their relationship was not built on romance, no undying decrees of devotion were made, in fact their courtship was brief. He was sweet and had vowed to take care of her, she couldn’t expect more.

She sighed and ran her hand over her kimono, she knew her time was almost up. If she didn’t leave soon Kagome would surely send a search party.

For the last time, she cast her eyes to the sky and reached her hand up to the waning crescent moon again. This time her fingers closed around the shape slowly, a sad smile played on her lips.

_If only it were that easy._

Shaking off the thought she went to retrieve her geta from the grass.

“Rin.”

Her hand stilled and time stopped.

It was as if the wind ceased to blow and the crickets stopped their chirping, her heart broke and sang at the same time.

That one word, spoken by an almost forgotten voice, called to her soul.

At that moment, as she half knelt in the grass gripping the straps of her shoes, Rin felt something large and hidden break deep within her.

She was almost afraid to look up, afraid it was in her head, afraid it wasn’t.

Slowly, with her breath caught in her chest, she stood, and there he was.

The same clothes, the same cold, guarded eyes, the same pale skin, the same nose and mouth. The same man who she had watched walk away and leave her. A silver ghost against the blackness of the night. Ageless.

“M-Milord….” The word was barely a whisper, slipped from her lips by compulsion more than conscious thought.

He moved with a lithe, ethereal grace that lessened the intensity of his purposeful steps. Within seconds he was before her, looking down at her small frame.

“It has come to my attention that you are to be wed this night.” His voice was low and firm as always. Absently she realized that she nodded. “I wished to offer my congratulations.”

Again, she nodded, her voice didn’t even make an effort to come to her aid. She knew that it was wildly inappropriate to stare so openly, but try as she might, she couldn’t seem to pull her gaze from his.

The chill of the night air seemed more intense somehow and she realized it was because of the watery trails on her cheeks.

 “I thank you, my lord.” She cast her eyes down and bowed. “The ceremony will start soon; will you be attending?”

The formality was automatic, her education demanded nothing less, but she couldn’t deny the wave of relief that washed over her at his simple, “No.”

“Very well. I must be going now, Milord. Thank you for coming.” Rin lifted her head and offered a smile. She allowed herself one last look at him. One last look at his unearthly beauty. “It was so good to see you again.” 

She spun on her heel and gulped down a breath, her hand raised hastily to wipe the tracks of her tears. Her eyes burned, her stomach twisted, something deep inside her screamed. But she moved forward.

Towards the light, towards the village, towards her own kind.

“Rin.” She stopped mid-step, her back went rigid. He paused and the silence seemed endless. “If you would prefer…” He hesitated and if it were any other man Rin would say he seemed unsure. “Come with me?”

Her eyes widened. She turned.  

There he stood, her lord, a god among men with his hand outstretched to her in question.

She looked at his hand, the same hand she had seen destroy countless enemies, the hand that felled armies, the same hand that held her so gently as a child when the life faded from her body.

The hand that now called for her to abandon the life he had left her to.

Her eyes locked with his and slowly, she reached out, her small hand sliding into his.

His fingers closed securely around hers.

 


End file.
